


Six More Weeks

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Lady - Freeform, Loss of Pregnancy, Married Couple, Married Life, Miscarriage, Modern Era, One Shot, President, Sad, Slice of Life, Tearjerker, Tissue Warning, TySan, press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which the President and First Lady try to steal a moment alone...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tysan One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444660
Comments: 46
Kudos: 144





	Six More Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! This one is probably a tearjerker, and I am not sorry. I knew I had to write it once the idea popped into my head. Read the tags, don't @ me. This one might make a decent full story, not sure.
> 
> Again, this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.
> 
> I fiddled with their ages, as usual.

By some miracle, she managed to make it into the privacy of the Oval Office before she burst into tears. Secret Service discretely closed the door behind her, leaving her to her private moment--one she desperately needed. 

Sobs tore from her throat and she wrapped her arms around her middle, trying her best to catch her breath and control the sounds that could be overheard beyond the walls. Someone was always listening, always watching and that only made her cry harder. 

“San?” the hidden door along the opposite wall opened and the voice of her husband joined her cries. A moment later his arms wrapped around her as his lips pressed to her temple. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I want to go home,” she sobbed. “Please, can we just go _home_?”

“Six more weeks” he assured her. “We’re almost done.” 

“I c-can’t do this anymore” she sagged against him, finally moving her hands from her stomach to hold his waist. “Please, Ty, I just want to go home.” He sighed, arms adjusting around her and she looked up as he smoothed her hair from her face. 

She always had to look perfect, impeccable without a hair out of place, and she hated it. She had spent the last six years of her life in designer suits, dresses and more makeup than she’d ever worn before. She missed yoga pants, messy buns and being able to eat carbs... 

“You’re miserable” he whispered. 

“Ty…” 

“I know” he nodded, kissing her forehead briefly. “It's impossible to keep the media at bay, impossible to have any time for ourselves and it's a lot to ask, especially now.” 

“They all stare at me” she whimpered. “Watching and waiting for some slip--some sign that I am going to collapse so they can be the ones to break the story.” 

“It’s almost over, in six weeks Stannis Baratheon will be sworn in and we can go back to Lannisport--” 

“Mr. President” a knock at the door behind her sounded a second before it opened, revealing Press Secretary Bolton, but Sansa refused to look back at him, instead she kept her eyes on her husband’s tie, tuning out their voices as they spoke. 

She’d met Tywin Lannister nearly seven years ago, his first year in the office of President of Westeros. It had been a chance meeting at a charity gala put on by his Brother, Kevan, and she had attended with her family. From the moment they met, sparks had bounced between them. Granted, he was the most powerful man in the country--in the world, and she had initially been in awe of him. But the more she spoke with him, the more _real_ he became and she couldn’t help but fall in love with him. 

Tywin Lannister was the first widower to be elected to the office, and the day of their wedding he became the first President to marry while in office. The media had latched on to their age difference, a gap of nearly twenty years and done all they could to smear her name. They dug up old boyfriends, college roommates and even people that she worked with at Stark Realty and little by little, her happiness began to fade. 

The press wasn’t supposed to know, not until she was out of the risk period, but the right palms had been greased and news leaked that she was several weeks pregnant. ‘The Presidential Baby--Proof the First Lady isn’t barren!’ the breaking article said, and she did her best to stand strong at her husband’s side when all she wanted to do was hide from the world. 

The night that the Secret Service carried her into the hospital, the media followed, reveling in the news of her miscarriage that would sell papers for the next several weeks--the last weeks of Tywin’s terms in office. 

She couldn’t mourn for their child because it would have made her seem weak, would have given them more fodder, so she avoided every event she could. But today, the official ‘shaking of hands’ with the President Elect, she couldn’t escape. She just wanted to grieve--wanted their baby back.

She was in hell….

“San” Tywin’s voice broke into her musings and she looked up into his soft emerald eyes. He looked as pained as she did, but he was so much stronger than her, she envied his resolve. “I never meant for you to be so unhappy.” 

“I know” she gave a watery smile. “If I didn’t love you so much, I’d have run away a long time ago.” 

“And for that, I am grateful” he smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. 

“Six more weeks?” she frowned. 

He nodded, “Then we can go to Casterly, wear sweatpants, and eat all the pasta you want.” 

“Promise?” she whispered. 

“I promise” he replied, lowering his lips to kiss her softly. “I love you---”

“Mr. President” the hidden door behind him opened and Agent Clegane entered, President-Elect Baratheon on his heels. “Sorry for the interruption…” 

“It’s fine” Sansa sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Sandor will you take me to the private residences?” she asked brightly, pushing her grief aside once again. 

“Of course, ma’am” he said gruffly. 

Sansa stepped away from her husband and walked towards the hidden door, her eyes briefly meeting Stannis’ as she passed. He looked surprised to see her in such a state, the sympathy in his dark eyes pulling at her chest and she gave him the brightest smile she could muster before following Sandor’s large form from the office. 

She looked back through the door as it closed, her eyes meeting Tywin’s for a brief moment and he raised his hand to rest his palm over his heart, his silent way of saying ‘I love you’. She returned the motion before turning away as Sandor’s hand settled on her lower back and guided her safely away. 

Six more weeks of hell and then they could escape. 

Just six more weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
